Stick It
by mayday5
Summary: A little one-shot that involves Izzy, Clary, and Jace's mind. Please read and review!


**Hey guys! Here's a little one-shot about Clary, Jace, and Isabelle. I hope you all like it. Please read and review! It makes me so happy when you guys leave comments for me.**

* * *

Jace wandered down the halls of the Institute, looking for Clary. She had disappeared hours ago, claiming that she needed to get ready for the party that was happening tonight. As he walked down the halls, he heard a groan, and then some words.

"Ugh, it's so tight!" A voice exclaimed. A reply quick followed.

"It hurts!" Another voice said. Curiously, Jace made his way towards the direction from which the voices were coming from, and the conversation continued.

"I know, I know, it'll get better. I promise." Jace neared a door and waited for the conversation to continue. It was a weird one. What were those people doing? Especially since it sounded like two girls' voices.

"Please take it out. It hurts." One girl's voice said. Now that Jace was closer, he recognized that voice to be Clary's.

"Fine. But I'll have to try another angle." Isabelle's annoyed voice carried clearly through the door. What was she doing to Clary. His mind imagined all sorts of things. The put his ear up against the door so that he could hear what they were saying better.

"Thank god. Any thing but this one." Clary replied. He heard some drawers opening, and then heard Isabelle exclaimed in delight.

"I found the perfect one!" She said.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked. "It looks a little on the large side."

"Positive. It won't hurt at all. It may be larger than regular ones, but I use it on my self all the time."

"Are you going to stick it in?" Clary asked.

"Mmhm. I promise, it won't hurt."

"You said that for the last one too. And the one before that."

"Minor detail." Izzy said. "Alright. I need you to gather all this hair so that it won't be in the way for us. Makes life so much easier."

"Wait, Izzy." Clary said.

"Honestly, Clary, it's not that bad. And look, it's even portable. I use it in public bathrooms all the time for a quick fix when I see a hot guy." Jace's curiosity was thoroughly aroused by now. What the hell was going on in there? He resisted his urge to barge in and waited just a little bit longer.

"Ugh fine. Do it quick and fast. I want this to be over soon."

"Why, it isn't up to your standards?" Izzy said laughingly.

"Just stick it in."

"Alright, alright." Moments later, he heard a sharp inhale from Clary.

"Oh god, push it in. Some of it's still sticking out!" She said

"I know, I'm trying. But this is hard work, you know."

"It's harder for me. You're the one sticking stuff into me every 5 minutes."

"Good point." There was a silence, which was followed by a groan from Clary.

"Oh, god, work faster, Izzy, please. I don't think I can take this any longer."

"I know, I'm trying girl. I'm almost there." There was a final shriek from Clary and then Isabelle said,

"Done." At this point, Jace couldn't take it any longer. He burst into the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He said. He looked at Clary and Izzy. Clary's hair was done up elegantly in a bun, her face flushed. Izzy stood with her hands on her hips, a comb and some bobby pins in her hand. On the dresser was various hair products.

"I'm doing Clary's hair for the party tonight." Izzy said.

"Ugh, at least she's done. It hurt so much. She kept sticking bobby pins into my hair to keep my bun in place. It took 5 hours, I swear."

"Yeah, the last bobby pin really did the trick. I always use it when my hair's a mess and I see a hot guy when I'm out." Izzy said. She stared at Jace, and saw a peculiar look in his eyes. "You didn't think I was doing her hair, did you?" She said. Jace looked down bashfully. "Jace, you pervert!" Izzy yelled at him. He turned around and started to walk out the door. Before he left, he turned around.

"You know Clary, for the record, your hair looks nice." He said. Clary shook her head at his perverted mind.

"Get out, Jace, before I stab you with a bobby pin."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? I was definitely talking about bobby pins the whole time, you know. Re-read it and see if it all makes sense that way. If you liked this story, go read my other one, Into the Future. As always, R &R!**


End file.
